


Careless

by ImmortalDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Brat Chloé Bourgeois, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalDoll/pseuds/ImmortalDoll
Summary: Adrien knew he shouldn't have been so careless with his detransformation. Now Alya knows who he is. When she corners him after school, he has no idea what to think. Will she demask him? And how will his lady ever forgive him?





	1. Careless

“We need to talk.” Adrien didn’t know four words could sound so terrifying, even coming from the avid Ladyblog reporter. He slowly turned, knowing not even a transformed getaway would help him now. Plagg was nowhere to be seen, which he was grateful for, even if Alya was aware of his identity and the classroom was completely empty. He was also grateful that Alya had sent her best friend away, despite the curious look both Marinette and Nino had sent their way before he led the bluenette out.

"Uh, sure. What about?”

Alya narrowed her dark eyes and crossed her arms. Adrien couldn’t help but gulp at her intense stare.

“Don’t play dumb with me, cat-boy.”

“I-I…” He tried to speak, but no words were able to come out. He probably looked like a fish out of water as he opened and shut his mouth. Alya sighed and reached forward to grip his wrist. Before he could protest, he dragged him from the classroom and down the school steps. She pushed him into the alley next to the building and stood with her legs spread. He didn’t need a verbal warning. She wasn’t leaving, and neither was he, until they talked.

“You’re Chat Noir.” She didn’t ask, and he knew she didn’t have to. It was more of an accusation than a question, anyway.

“Yes?”

Alya furrowed her brow in thought. It was some time before she spoke again, and Adrien found himself cradling his bag to his chest, protectively as he waited.

“I knew it!”

“Look, I’m sor- wait, what?” He asked when her words caught up with him. She smirked, more amused than angry.

“I’ve had my suspicions for quite some time, but both Marinette and Nino shrugged the idea off without a second thought. I figured I was just seeing things. Until I saw you detransform yesterday, that is.”

Adrien frowned. He usually tried to use empty rooms or subway tunnels, but his miraculous was a second away from wearing off, so he’d ducked behind a pillar. Little did he know that the brunette reporter happened to be visiting the bookshop across the street and saw the whole thing. Until he heard the snap of her phone camera going off. He’d stood like a deer in the headlights before summoning enough common sense to run home.

“You’re not going to tell anyone, right?” He pursed his lips, worried. If his lady found out that he’d been so careless…. She’d never trust him with her secret.

“I was. I really did think about posting it. But I wouldn’t do that to my friends, no matter how much fame I’d get for unmasking Paris’ black cat,” she reassured with a smile.

“Thank you, Alya."

"No problem, Adrien. But you really should be more careful about where you change back.” She winked.

“I’ll uh- I’ll keep that in mind.” He grinned as she stepped back to let him leave. It was like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. He hated keeping secrets, but he felt that maybe, he wouldn’t have to hold the burden by himself. Knowing that somebody knew and wouldn’t tell was a great blessing. It was something he wished his lady could feel. And who knew? Maybe that night would be the night she revealed herself to him. Stranger things had happened.


	2. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew being discovered would be so... Bittersweet? Chat certainly didn't. And he wasn't expecting Ladybug to embrace his idea, albeit hesitantly, and reveal herself. Neither was she - and she definitely didn't expect her partner in justice to be the familiar blond who's face was plastered all over her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request from lil_fangirl27 to continue with Ladybug's reveal. This was sort of rushed and definitely unplanned, but I hope it's enjoyable.

Chat scaled the building wall and plopped down beside Ladybug. "Evening, my lady."

Ladybug turned, a smile on her face. "Hello, Chatton. How are you tonight?" 

He hesitated and the girl's eyebrows wrinkled in concern. She stepped forward to place a gloved hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" 

 He pursed his lips, wringing his hands nervously. Ladybug was instantly alert. Chat was rarely anything but cool, calm, and collected. Whatever had his worried must have been big. "Chat, you know you can tell me anything, right?" 

He met her eyes and smile, though it seemed forced. "I know. I'm just not sure how to tell you this."

Ladybug raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Is it that bad?" She felt the blood drain from her face at the thought that sprung into existence at his hesitancy. "You- you didn't figure me out, did you?" 

Chat raised both hands and shook his head furiously. "No. It's not that, I swear! You're still quite the mystery, bugaboo."

She exhaled in relief and wrapped her arms around herself. She wasn't sure what she'd do if he knew who she was, under the mask. He'd most likely be very disappointed that Paris' spotted heroine was a simple fashion designer who far from brave or strong. She wasn't particularly interesting, either. "So?" 

Chat scratched the back of his head, averting his eyes. "Well, it seems like this cat wasn't as sneaky as he thought. Someone saw me detransform."

"What? Who? Does anyone else know? How-" 

Chat cut her off before she could jump to conclusions. "It was that girl, Alya."

"Alya?" She squawked. "The girl who runs the Ladyblog?" 

"Yes, but-" 

"You couldn't have been caught by anyone else? Chat, this is bad! Before long, all of Paris will know who you are!" Ladybug started pacing, tugging on her pigtails in her panic. She loved Alya, and wanted to believe she wouldn't sell him out like that, but the girl loved her blog and usually put it before all else. It was only a matter of time before... 

"Relax, LB." Off her glare, he chuckled nervously. "I already talked to her. She swore she wouldn't tell."

Ladybug raised a brow, pausing mid-step to stare at him. "But she may not have a choice. She was already Akumatized once. Who's to say it won't happen again?" 

"I thought of that already, my lady. And I know you don't want to reveal yourself to me- now hold on, don't give me that look, I have a good reason to bring this up."

Ladybug sighed heavily and pooched her lips to the side. The situation was already bad, so Chat's idea could hardly make it worse. "Fine. Continue."

He smiled, relieved. "It's too late for me. But I was thinking... If Hawkmoth uses her to figure out who I am and go after my loved ones, I was thinking that someone one I trust should know, too. That way, they'd be protected. And who better to help than Ladybug?" 

Ladybug swallowed. "You want me to know who you really are?" 

"I've wanted you to know for months, my lady. It's just that the situation finally demands it. But if you'd really like to keep ourselves a secret, then I understand. I'll just have to keep an eye on Alya from-" 

"Fine." Ladybug closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe she was agreeing to this. But she had to admit, he was right. And she'd always been a little curious. "Fine," she repeated.

"Show me."

Chat seemed to light up as he grinned, but he managed a frown. "And you?" 

She knew what he was asking. He was asking to see her -  the real her. The thought was terrifying, yet she supposed it was safer to have someone on the lookout for her friends and family if the worst happened. And she trusted no one more than him. However, the inevitable disappointment on his face when he saw who she was... It would be too much to bear. She didn't want to lose her partner and best friend. "I'll decide after."

Chat nodded, seemingly happy that she had given him that much, and met her eyes. "Plagg, claws in."

Ladybug shut her eyes against the bright green light that flashed as he released his transformation. When she opened them, albeit hesitantly, she couldn't help her loud gasp. "A-Adrien?" 

He nodded, lifting a hand to send a shy wave her way. "You know who I am?" 

Ladybug felt her face grow hot. She assumed she was brighter than her suit. Adrien Agree was her leather-wearing pun-telling flirt of a partner? That was like saying Alya was Hawkmoth. It seemed so unreal. But there he was, after he'd just detransformed. Ladybug had no choice but to believe it. "Y-yeah. We- we uh... We go to school together."

He seemed to perk up, but his shoulders slumped almost instantly. "You don't sound very excited. Are you disappointed?" 

"Wh-what? No! Just shocked. Very shocked..." Ladybug took in his appearance and almost gasped for a second time. Now that she knew, it was hard to mistake the same green eyes - full of compassion and kindness - and blond hair. It was amazing that she hadn't figured it out before, and had even rejected the idea when Alya had brought it up. Adrien just seemed far different from Chat. It made sense, sort of. As Adrien, he had an image. But Chat was free to do whatever he pleased. To really be himself. Ladybug felt a pang of sadness as she realized that really, she didn't know Adrien like she thought. 

"My lady?" 

She forced a smile to her face and nodded. "Sorry. It's just all so weird. I'll wrap my head around it soon. I just need time."

He returned her nod, but his eyes were expectant. For her answer, she assumed. Ladybug sighed and glanced away from him. "Are you sure you want to know? What if you don't like who I am, underneath the mask?"

"Well, you said we go to school together. Everyone I know is very nice, with the exception of Chloe. And even though we've established that she's not you, I still wouldn't be disappointed. I love Ladybug, and I'm certain I'll love her as a civilian."

Ladybug's breath caught. "You love me?" 

"I must not be as obvious as I tried to be," he mumbled before nodding.

Ladybug inhaled sharply and bit her lip. "Okay. I trust you, so... Okay. Close your eyes."

He furrowed his brow, but his eyes danced in excitement before he closed them. Ladybug took a deep breath and called for Tikki to release her transformation. 

Marinette stood, arms wrapped around herself, as Tikki placed a small pad on her cheek. The kwami smiled reassuringly before dissappearing into the purse at her side. "Okay. You- you can open them."

Adrien cracked open an eye and Mari swallowed, shrinking in on herself as he gaped. "Marinette?" 

"Y-yeah?" 

He laughed and Mari blinked up at him in confusion. Did he really think it was funny? She pushed back the tears threatening to fall and lowered her head. 

"I should have known!" At that, Marinette returned her attention to his face, albeit self-consciously. 

Adrien stepped closer and smiled softly down at her. "I should have known Ladybug would be awesome, mask or no mask."

Mari hesitated. Awesome? He thought she was awesome? 

"I'm not disappointed, Marinette. Not in the slightest. I'm happy it's you."

"R-really?"

"Yep. If anything, it makes me love you even more."

She was silent at that. Her mouth couldn't form words. She was certain her face was bright red, and her heart was hammering in her chest. Adrien Agree - her Chat - loved her. She wasn't sure the day could get any better. 

She was proven wrong a moment later when he smiled uncertainly and took her hands in his. "Can I... Can I kiss you, Princess?" 

She could only nod. So he leaned down, meeting her halfway. 

"I love you, my lady."

"I love you too, kitty."

 

* * *

 


	3. The Claws Come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is thrilled when Adrien and Marinette get together. Everyone but one Chloe Bourgeois. When her attempts at tearing their budding relationship apart fails, she falls back to insulting Marinette in hopes of lowering her self esteem enough to break it off. But her plan backfires horribly as the real claws come out. The moral of the story? Don't get on the kitty's bad side.

Marinette stood on the steps beside her friend, watching for the familiar blond to pull up on his car. It had been a week since their reveal, to both themselves and Alya, and she'd found herself getting to know Adrien - the real Adrien, and not the perfect image she'd convinced herself was real. Since she'd found out he was her partner, she spotted his Chat-like qualities more often. Like the way his green eyes danced in mischief before supplying a pun, or the devious grin he wore when they began their playful banter. 

He'd also begun shedding his "new kid syndrome" by accompanying Mari when she went out to lunch with classmates or after-school activities. It seemed that not only Alya noticed their sudden closeness, and much to Marinette's initial mortification (and elation, though she'd never admit it), many of their classmates had told them that Adrienette was the biggest ship since Ivan and Mylene. It seemed that their whole class was thrilled that the two were finally official. Everyone except for one Chloe Bourgeois. 

"Adrikins!" 

Think of the devil... Chloe latched onto Adrien's arm not two seconds after he pulled up and stepped out of the silver car. 

"That girl is getting on my nerves," piped Alya. 

Marinette nodded in agreement. "At least you haven't had to deal with her for years."

"That's true." She paused. "You better do the Ladybug thing and go save him from that she-devil's claws before she slowly sucks your boyfriend's soul from his body."

Marinette felt a tingle at the term and couldn't help but giggle. "Way to be dramatic. But you're right."

Mari descended the steps to go aid her partner. "Hey Adrien."

He glanced up at her, eyes lighting up almost instantly. He gently shoved Chloe off (another thing she loved about him. No matter how awful they all thought she was, he was always the perfect gentleman.) and stepped forward to take her hand in his. "Hi Mari."

Chloe scoffed and grabbed his free arm once again. "Adrien, why do you hang out with her? She's so... poor."

Marinette rolled her eyes, used to the comments. She brushed them off as easily as she would a bug, but Adrien's grip on her hand tightened as he pushed Chloe off again. "She happens to be my  _girlfriend,_ Chloe. And she's not poor."

Mari beamed at him and he winked. He brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss her knuckles and gently tugged her away, to the direction of the school doors, leaving a very frustrated Chloe behind them. 

Alya laughed as she fell in step with the two. "Did you see her face? She looked like an angry, bratty, tomato!"

Mari shrugged, her smile only half-hearted. "I can't help but feel sorry for her, really."

"Why?" Adrien glanced down at her and swung their hands out playfully. "Don't get me wrong - Chloe is... Chloe, and she's my oldest friend, but she never says anything nice to you."

 "Well think of how you'd feel if your archenemy managed to steal your crush and flaunt it in your face."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Chloe isn't- she doesn't like me like that. And you don't flaunt it in her face."

Marinette nodded, pulling her expression into one of seriousness. "Of course I don't." He raised a brow, sensing sarcasm, and she sighed. "Only a little. And never on purpose. Mostly."

Alya chuckled, but the blond could only manage another roll of his eyes. "Well you don't need to. I think it's bad enough she knows that I'm yours, and only yours, my lady."

Mari giggled and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I love you, kitty."

"God, you two make me sick." Alya pretended to gag, but Mari saw through her facade and knew she was glad the two were finally together. 

"I think we're entitled to it, in all honesty. We've had months of listening to you and Nino."

Alya gave a one-shoulder shrug as she pulled open the classroom door. The three stepped in and took their respective seats. Marinette smiled down at Adrien and reached over to ruffle his hair while he was busy rummaging through his bag. He pouted and focused on righting the damage. 

"Hey dudes. Sorry I'm late." Nino took his seat, but not before winking at Alya.

"Don't be. These two are being excessively soppy this morning," Alya informed him. 

Mari shared a look with Adrien, who had a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "What's so wrong about wanting to smother your girlfriend in complements?" 

"Nothing, dude, but you're starting to make all the guys feel bad. They can't all be as romantic as you."

Mari giggled but Adrien's reply was cut short as Chloe entered the room. Her stare fixated on Adrien as she made her way over. She took in the group as if she'd just been told to clean the bathrooms using her tongue before turning her attention to Marinette. "I don't know what he sees in you, trashinette."

Marinette thrust out her arms - one to keep Alya from pouncing and one to squeeze Adrien's shoulder. "I don't care what you think, Chloe. Unless you're thinking you're going to sit quietly and do your own schoolwork for once."

 "Adrien, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Chloe gestured to Mari with an offended frown. 

Before Marinette could calm him, he stood. "Yes. Yes I am. You've been nothing but cruel to her for no apparent reason other than out of spite. She has more humanity in her left hand than you do in your whole body! She's talented and kind and brave and twice the person you could ever hope to be and I love her for that! I'm sick of you treating her like she's below you when in reality, it's the exact opposite. And I suggest taking her advice about sitting quietly before you make an even bigger fool out of yourself."

Chloe gaped, her face red in anger and embarrassment, before she growled and stormed over to her seat. The class erupted into cheers, and didn't stop until Mme. Bustier threatened to send them all to the principal's office. 

Adrien turned to Mari, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry. I couldn't take it any more. She wouldn't be saying those things if she knew who you were."

Marinette grinned, bursting with pride for her partner. "Don't apologize. I'm happy that you were willing to do that for me."

"Anything for you, princess." He winked, causing her to giggle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, lil_fangirl27! 
> 
> This took longer because I had to rewrite three times. My tablet rebooted randomly and I lost the first drafts I started. But here it is, as promised, though it's not as good as the first time I tried. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note

So after going through my old stories (and let me just say Yikes!) I’ve decided to turn this one into a longer, better fic. I’ve already started rewriting the first chapter, but I don’t know when I’ll post it. It will most likely be under the same name, but if I do change it, I’ll post it up here.

Hopefully it’ll be much better and way more true to the characters. I don’t post everything I write, but I’ll admit that I have a whole drive full of unfinished Miraculous fics so I like to think I’m getting better at that.

ANYWAY, I hope that I’ll have at least the first few chapters posted by the end of August, but I don’t want to make any promises. By now, we all know that I’m absolute trash when it comes to meeting deadlines and half of my stories never get finished.

Also, to everyone who was eager for Rewriting Time, I PROMISE I haven’t given up on it. I was rereading and it wasn’t the best quality, noir were my ideas meshing properly. So I’m rewriting (heh) that one as well.

Okie doke! That about sums it up. I’ll be back, soon!

 

 


End file.
